


Broken Crown

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [40]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta sa che è sbagliato tornare dalla sua strega, ma non può farne a meno.Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.Prompt degli utenti: 1. "I'll be right here now/To hold you when the sky falls down" (Right here, Ashes Remain - chara)Scritta sentendo: Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LBx2YjDtYg&fbclid=IwAR16WinntU1T2Y57k-Nv0KzCv1tS7b6Zzds7wkArcL25PqAm6HdfiZLK81U.Scritta per il p0rnfest col prompt:DRAGON BALL	F/Vegeta	Venerava il suo principe
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tarantola d'Africa [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039619





	Broken Crown

Broken Crown

_"I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down"._

La grande porta d’oro dalle maniglie che ricordavano delle conchiglie era sbarrata, ma da sotto filtrava del vento gelido che raffreddava la camera da letto.

Vegeta strinse con un braccio l’amante a sé, baciandola. Leccando la pelle di lei, concentrandosi sul sapore che gli dava.

Le accarezzò le labbra, la guardò schiuderle e gl’infilò l’indice in bocca, accarezzandole la lingua. La sentì mugolare di piacere, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma.

Le posò un bacio su ogni seno rosato, sentendolo pieno. Le sfiorò sotto quello sinistro, dove c’era la cicatrice di una profonda bruciatura.

Il vento gelido della notte nel deserto filtrava dalla finestra, facendo tremare i loro corpi ignudi e bollenti.

Le loro gambe erano intrecciate, insieme al lenzuolo arrotolato su se stesso, come un lungo serpente.

Vegeta le passò la mano tra i capelli rosso fuoco. Come le gote di lei, puntellate di efelidi che aveva anche sui glutei.

I gemiti della giovane risuonavano bassi nella stanza, lui le annusò il collo.

La sua coda dalla peluria castana era attorcigliata intorno a quella della peluria rosa di lei.

“Tutto questo è sbagliato” le soffiò Vegeta all’orecchio. La ricoprì di morsi, stringendola con possessività, arrossandole la pelle, lasciandole i segni delle mani.

Kamhara lo baciò, premendo le labbra su quelle di lui con l’impeto di un assetato che beve dopo giorni.

“Niente di quello che potete fare è mai sbagliato, mio signore, mio adorato re” esalò.

Vegeta gemette: “Come vorrei che fosse vero”. Le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

\- Una moglie e due figli a casa, una sete insaziabile di te. Abbandono la Terra, sento il richiamo del mio pianeta e della mia razza. Mi chiedo se sarebbe potuta andare diversamente.

Se solo avessi potuto crescere con te, vivere di te -. Le annusò il collo e la morse sopra il seno, strappandole un gemito.

\- Sul mio capo non ci sarà mai il diadema della regina, ma una corona spezzata – pensò Kamhara.

\- Vorrei accecarmi. Non guardandoti non potrei essere tentato. Perché quando ti trovo davanti non riesco a rifiutarmi a te, al mio sole.

Pur sapendo che così tradisco la mia luna, la mia Bulma – pensò Vegeta. Girò una ciocca dei capelli fulvi di lei intorno alla mano e li strattonò. – La sento l’attrazione ardere la mia carne, marchiarsi a fuoco. È troppo forte -.

Kamhara lo baciò con foga.

\- Toccami le labbra, tienimi la lingua. Stringimi e fammi tua.

Fammi dimenticare che non sarò mai la tua prima scelta – implorò. Gemette, mentre lui le palpeggiava un seno, stringendolo spasmodicamente.

\- Ti aspetterò sempre, rinchiusa in queste quattro mura. Sarò al sicuro in questa casa, senza poter vedere il giorno in cui sarò di nuovo libera. Soffrirò, guardandomi allo specchio.

La mia carne non è così forte da sopportare il mio stesso giudizio, ma non posso fare a meno di te -. Gettò indietro la testa, i suoi gemiti erano così alti e frequenti da graffiarle la gola.

Vegeta l’aveva morsa sotto il mento, lasciando una volta ancora il segno dei suoi denti.

Lunghi capelli vermigli erano disseminati per il letto, illuminati dalla luce delle lampade.

\- Ho soffocato la scelta insieme all’aria nei miei polmoni. Non posso fermarmi neanche a pensare che il mio cuore è spezzato.

Meglio non respirare sapendo che persino l’aria è una menzogna – pensò Vegeta. Entrò dentro l’amante con un colpo secco, dimenandosi furiosamente. Fece un ruggito simile a un prolungato ululato di dolore, mentre si aggrappava spasmodicamente alle spalle di lei.

La strega cercava di andargli dietro, ma non riusciva, la furia e l’impatto erano troppo forti e rapidi. Sotto le sue palpebre chiuse, il colore delle iridi dei suoi occhi cambiava in continuazione, assumendo anche sfumature mai ottenute.

Vegeta pensò: - I nostri sentimenti sono in tumulto, aggrovigliati e confusi tra loro -.

\- Quando mi apro a te, ti offro il mio corpo, so che sto respirando una bugia. Però lo terrò per me.

Non parlerò mai dei tuoi peccati – pensò la figlia di Bardack.

Vegeta la premeva sotto il suo corpo, ruggendo e gemendo. Grida di dolore e piacere prorompevano dalle sue labbra, sembrava una bestia feroce e ferita al contempo.

\- So quale sarebbe la via d’uscita. Però sarebbe troppo facile togliermi la vita prima che la verità venga a galla.

Quando mi guardo allo specchio, il riflesso non mostra il marciume che sono diventato. Non c’è salvezza o grazia per me, solo una vita alla sua fine, un tramonto di follia -.

Strinse l’addome di Kamhara spasmodicamente, graffiandola all’altezza dell’ombelico. Le sue spinte erano continue e possessive.

“Non fermatemi, mio signore” biascicò Kamhara, mentre un rivolo di saliva le sfuggiva dalle labbra.

\- Le tue qualità sono colpi di fucile al mio cuore. Ora così fallato, così debole.

Un soldato sottomesso ai voleri del re che serve – pensò.

Vegeta le prese la mano nella propria, mentre le sue spinte le facevano raggiungere l’orgasmo.

“Tienimi! Tienimi la mano…” la implorò. “ _Mnhh… grrr… aaah_ … Non relegarmi all’oscurità” supplicò.

\- Ho perso la strada e non mi resta che imprecare, dibattendomi perso fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

Potrei mettere fine a questo eterno crepuscolo con una corda – pensò.

Scivolò fuori da lei e venne nel letto, sporcando le lenzuola di sperma. Ansimava, tremano disperato.

Kamhara scivolò fino a lui e lo abbracciò, baciandogli le spalle muscolose, segnate da numerose cicatrici che risaltavano sulla pelle abbronzata.

“Mio principe, mio re, non posso fare a meno che venerarvi” mugolò.

Vegeta si abbandonò alle sue carezze, boccheggiando. “Non vi lascerò mai nell’oscurità” promise.

\- Sono le nostre scelte a determinare il nostro destino… ed io ho dannato tutti quanti – pensò Vegeta, ingoiando le lacrime.

Kamhara pensò: - Tutto questo, prima o poi, lo pagheremo, ma sarò accanto a te quando il cielo cadrà, per sostenerti -.


End file.
